


Fairies Pride Collection

by Novamore



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Drabble Collection, Drinking, F/F, Flirting, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Natsu&Wendy brotp, Nonbinary Character, OT3, Other, Pining, Polyamory, Raijinshuu - Freeform, Soulmates, Supportive Siblings, Trans Character, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, badass girlfriends, big brother natsu, ftlgbtpride2019, mlm, sassy flirting, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots written for the 'I Take Pride In What I Am' Pride Month event run by ftlgbtales on the ftwwtdp blog on Tumblr.. Everyday has a choice between two prompts made from lgbt song lyrics.For more information about the event and prompts check out our tumblr here: https://ft-wwtdp.tumblr.com/





	1. Friends of Friends (LuLI)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure, pining for one of your friends is hard. But having a crush on your best friend's best friend is even worse.
> 
> I Take Pride In What I Am Day 2: "I wonder if you even notice me" LuLi...Lisanna/Lucy

You see, Lucy and Lisanna are not friends  
  
Lucy is Natsu's new best friend he met when Lisanna was out of the country for the-year-they-don't-talk-about.  
  
Lisanna was Natsu's first best friend. Had been since childhood. The only time they've been apart was the-year-they-don't-talk-about.  
  
And that’s when Lisanna came back onto campus to find a bubbly blonde with a killer smile grabbing Lisanna's hands in her soft ones and...  
  
"Hi! I'm Lucy. I heard so much about you Lisanna, I'm so glad I finally got to meet you!!"  
  
She was loud and energetic and during the first 2 hours of meeting her she managed to write her entire English thesis paper (due at the end of the  
two hours and turned in 15 minutes before it was due), stop Natsu and Gray from fighting inside her apartment, make special pet food for their cat Happy, and kick Natsu out for knocking over her vase.  
  
She just picked him up and kicked him through the door using the heel of her blue plumps and her toned amazon-like legs.  
  
Lisanna might be in love with her.  
  
Scratch that, Lisanna is in love with her.  
  
But Lucy is not her friend, she’s _Natsu's_ friend. That was the problem. Because Natsu was oblivious as fuck and didn't understand why Lisanna wanted to know what Lucy's ex-girlfriend looked like and whether or not she considered white hair a statement. And she wasn't close enough to Lucy to ask the woman herself. For months she drifted in this space of being close enough to see Lucy but too far away to reach out. She was the invisible friend-of-a-friend, and it sucked.  
  
One day, a few months after their official meeting, Lisanna had walked into the English building to find Lucy's laptop and papers spread neatly across a little table. She immediately recognized the laptop due to the pattern of stars forming small constellations on the cover. With a small smile, Lisanna's feet automatically changed direction and she found herself standing next to a sticky note covered textbook.  
  
If Lisanna had time, she would have sat down and waited for her so they would finally have some one-on-one time longer than a few minutes. But the universe wasn't working in favor today and she needed to head to class for the next hour. But that wasn't to say she didn't have a couple seconds to spare.  
  
Lisanna took a sticky note from the pack and borrowed Lucy's pen to write a quick note:  
  
"Good luck with your studying Lucy!"  
  
It was generic and lame but it worked perfectly with their acquaintances status. She signed it with a doddle of Happy's face in remembrance to the time Lucy had dropped Happy off to Lisanna from Natsu's. The blonde had teased them both for having custody arrangements over Happy as if he was their child. That led to Lisanna telling her the full story as to how they got Happy complete with overexaggerated gestures just to make the pretty girl laugh. They were giggling in the doorway of her apartment when she realized that the sort of-maybe crush she had on Lucy was way more than that.  
  
Reeling from that memory, Lisanna flipped the sticky note over and wrote another sentence at the bottom  
  
_"I wonder if you even notice me"_  
  
She placed the note so that the Happy doddle was face up and attempted to shake herself out of her wistful mood. She had a class to run to.  
  
Later that night she curled on her bed with Happy tucked under her flipping through Netflix when her phone went off. It was a message from an unknown number  
  
_"I hope this isn't too weird and that I'm not reading things wrong, but I just want you to know..."_ __  
  
It trailed off. Then a picture loaded. It was a sketch of Lisanna laying back against Natsu's couch with her head turned laughing at something offscreen. She recognized it to be from the party they had at Natsu's place last month. Another message appeared  
  
_“I was hoping you would notice me too”_

 


	2. Promise not to fall in love (Jerik)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late but this is for Day 3's prompt “I’m not tryna fall in love, I just wanna get fucked up” with Jerik and mini Sorano/Ultear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for strong language, and alcohol. Today's prompt comes from the song 'Him' by Geo Luis.   
> These are actually pairings I really like but have never written before so it was fun

_I'm not tryna look for love I just wanna get fucked up_

_So bartender fill it up_

Jellal clutched the drink in his hand as if it was a lifeline meant to save him from his track record of bad choices. 

Given the fact that he ordered this drink in fucking Los Angeles, he didn't think it worked well.

Throwing his head back, Jellal took the chance to remind himself that it was his fault he was here in this mildly expensive bar, in fucking L.A., thousands of miles away from his hometown with nothing more than his last couple of paychecks and a suitcase to his name.

Oh, and Ultear, it was partially Ultear's fault too. 

_'Come on Jellal', she said tauntingly at his hesitance 'You know we can't stay in this shithole town forever. Well, maybe you can, but I refuse.'_

_'What about work and basic survival' he argued ignoring her insults. He knew how Ultear worked. She would get him riled up and drag them into an argument that distracts from the actual issue at hand so later when he accuses her of never_ talking to him before making decisions about things  _she can play coy and say 'oh but I did mention it, don't you remember?'. Yeah, not this time._

_'Neither of us make enough to afford to move to a city as expensive as L.A.'_

_She waved off his concerns as if things like food and safety meant nothing to her. 'That's why we’re staying with Erza. You didn't forget she lives there now right?'_

_His temper threatened to boil over. 'And you didn't think to mention that before?'_

_'Oh, I didn't, sorry must have slipped my mind. Anyways we leave next week!'_

Actually, all of this is Ultear's fault.

They entered the bar Erza works at together, but he had no idea where Ultear had disappeared too. The last time he saw her she had hands sneaking up a white-haired girl’s shirt as they grinded into each other on the dancefloor. Come to think of it, he's glad they ran off somewhere rather than giving the whole bar a peepshow. He just wished that didn't mean he had to deal with Erza alone.

"You know, when most people order a drink, they actual drink it instead of squeezing the glass to death."

Channeling his best fuck-off look Jellal met the bartender with his best glare. 

The man didn't even flinch.

"Ooh scary eyes," he taunted. "I gotta admit the face tattoo almost makes you look intimidating. Almost. The blue hair throws everything off, it reminds me of a teenager who just got their first pack of hair dye." 

He was leaning on the bar talking to Jellal as if he was an old friend rather than stranger who just appeared during his inner monologue. Despite being pretty distracted when he first walked into the bar, Jellal knows this isn't the same bartender who served him the drink.

Jellal definitely would have remembered _him_.

His staring drew a crooked smile out of the bartender, Erik, his name tag says. He leaned further on the bar brining his face closer to Jellal's. He didn't say anything else, just smirked letting Jellal's eyes drink in the sight of him. Erik was the cocky type who thought he was the hottest thing alive, and while usually that was a turn-off, Jellal would have to let it slide this time. Because Erik _was_ the hottest thing he'd ever seen. 

"I'm looking for someone. Is Erza here?"

"Depends on who's asking," Erik's eyes ran up and down Jellal once more. "Boyfriend?"

He couldn't help the snort he let out. Instead of finding it rude Erik's eyes lit up in amusement. "Okay, not a boyfriend. Family member?"

"Ex," he corrected before wincing at the term. "Well sorta, were kind of ex's"

"How the hell are you kinda exes with someone?"

"It's a long story." One Jellal would not be getting into without a large helping of alcohol.

"And the blue hair and tattoo? Are those long stories too?"

"Those are 3rd or 4th date stories at least," he did his best to look uninterested in this entire conversation. "Or when I'm drunk out of my mind. Actually, I prefer it that way."

He was rewarded with a large fanged smile. "Guess I should keep the drinks coming then, huh pretty boy?"

"I should warn you I have a very big tolerance for alcohol, we could go all night."

The look he was given was full of promise and Jellal instantly knew he wasn't going to Erza's place tonight. 

"I prefer it that way too."


	3. People Change (Fraxus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 prompt: "I hope people change" comes from the song Fools by Troye Sivan. This is set years before the set of Fairy Tail 
> 
> Have some teen fraxus and raijinshuu bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter include implied homophobia, child abuse, and disowning. A mix of angst and found-family fluff

_‘I wish things were different,’_ Laxus muttered into his ear when he pulled Freed into him that night. ‘ _I wish people were different’_

He had wrapped his arms around Freed’s shaking body in an attempt to comfort and warm the frightened boy. He held him as if he could keep Freed away from everything this night had thrown at him. He was smaller back then, they both were, but that didn’t stop Laxus from trying to use his bony shoulders to guard Freed from the rain pouring down on them. Unsurprisingly to Freed, it worked.

It was jarring to think that in just a few months Laxus’s arms had become home.

It all started when Freed’s family decided to take a 3-month long vacation to Magnolia for the summer. Actually, it started a long time before that. Freed had always known and so had his parents, but it wasn’t until Magnolia that it became a real issue. When he couldn’t hide it anymore.

He had met the members of what would soon be the Raijinshuu within the first weeks of arriving in Magnolia. There wasn’t a word to describe the instant connection that formed the bond between the four other than _magic_. They were destined to meet, and he and Laxus were destined to fall in love, all of this was written in the stars.

And things were perfect. They caused mayhem in the city during the day and camped out sleeping under the stars at night. They discussed growing older and kicking ass as a pirate crew sailing around the world claiming fame and glory over the fire late at night.

Evergeen would be queen of the ship and then queen of whatever kingdom they took over. One day she would have a crown made of real gold and be declared the prettiest girl in all the lands. _That_ would show her mother that she’s not dumb, worthless, hideous, or any the other words that spilled out of her mother’s mouth when she had too much to drink.

(She had shown up one day with all her belongings in a backpack nursing a split lip and told them that she was changing her name to Evergreen and Evergreen wasn’t going home that night. They don’t talk about her mother anymore)

Bickslow wanted to be a monarch too, just nothing as serious as a queen. They already had the title of ‘the royal joker’ picked out and had this fantasy of being the one cracking jokes in a room full of “boring old stiffs”. They all agreed that the fantasy matched their personality. Being upbeat and positive in the face of adversity was just who Bickslow was. Their ‘good vibes’ attudie never failed to comfort the team when they needed it most. Freed used to be so scared of ending up thrown out and homeless but Bickslow would just shrug,

_‘I was homeless before I joined Fairy Tail, remember? I’d know what to do if we ever ended up there again, but as long as I have a roof over my head you would never be homeless Freed. You have your family right here. You know you could always stay with me and Ever’_

(They never did stay at Bickslow’s place unless they absolutely had to because they shared it with another member of Fairy Tail and there were days when Laxus just could not handle being near other Fairy Tail wizards. Bickslow always remained firm on them all sleeping together so more often than not their part of the apartment remained untouched.)

Laxus didn’t really care what part of the ship turned kingdom he was as long as it was away from Magnolia. Bickslow decided he was the grumpy king that hid his concern and compassion about his people under sarcastic remarks and bad battle planning. Ever was offended at the insinuation that she would ever marry Laxus (which Freed took great offense too thank you very much) but she couldn’t deny that Bickslow’s characterization of Laxus was solid, so they went with it. Laxus was slowly growing more and more hard as the days went on in front of other people, but he never failed to melt whenever it was just them camping out under the fire. He’d talk about how he wished his gramps (who they don’t talk about), his dad (who they definitely don’t talk about), and the rest of Fairy Tail besides Bickslow and Evergreen would just up and disappear

_‘You don’t mean that’ Freed elbowed Laxus as much as he could in their spooning position_

_Laxus just pulled him tighter against his chest ‘No I really do’_

Freed, they all decided, would be the captain of the ship. He was already deemed the ‘responsible one’ as Ever put it and ‘mother-hen’ as Bickslow said. Both were accurate. He was just so happy to have a family, a real one, that he tended to be a bit overprotective at times, especially when it came to the others going on missions with Fairy Tail without him. But that was okay because they loved him anyway.

And for the rest of the summer, things were perfect. They were perfect. Evergreen, Bickslow, Laxus, and Freed, the Raijinshuu, 4 rejected kids destined to find each other. They laughed together, cried together, played together, got stronger together, and gave each other the unconditional love they never found anywhere else. With that level of comfort, it was easy to get sloppy.

And now here Freed was, homeless, penniless, disowned and cut off from his family. Left behind in an unknown country for the egregious mistake of being caught kissing his boyfriend of 3 months. How his parents found out, he would never know, but it didn’t matter. They were long gone returning to Freed’s home country with out him no doubt armed with false tears and a gut-wrenching story about how Freed met an unfortunate end during their summer vacation.

Freed buried himself deeper into Laxus’s arms.

“I hope people change”

Laxus said into his hair. Freed knew that he wasn’t just talking about Freed’s family, but about Ever’s mom who would say such things to her own daughter

Bickslow’s guardian that left them homeless walking the streets Magnolia

Laxus’s father who would likely have a reaction similar to Freed’s when he found out about their relationship

Freed knew what his love meant but couldn’t help the feeling of panic that thought caused.

“No!” He hissed into his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You, Bick, Ever, don’t change. Please never change.” He buried his tear-stricken face into his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“We’re all we have now. Please let’s never change”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kinda got away from me. Anyways my headcanons in this chapter are that:  
> Evergreen has a complicated relationship with gender and ultimately uses she/they pronouns  
> Bixslow is non-binary pansexual  
> Laxus is demisexual  
> And Freed is gay


	4. Your secret is safe (I won't say a word) (Chendy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 Prompt: Your secret is safe I won't say a word comes from She Likes Girls by Metro Station. I had about 3 different ideas for this prompt but I went with this one because there's not nearly enough Natsu and Wendy brotp content. This one has implied Chendy and Gratsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Wendy were raised by their dragon parents (who are brother and sister) in this modern!au. They are technically cousins but act more like brother and sister.

Natsu was not the most observant person in the world, but he paid attention to those he cared about. And Wendy was at the very top of that list. His baby cousin was quickly growing into a young lady right before his eyes and Natsu wasn’t taking it too well. He can still remember her 6th birthday party like it was yesterday and now she’s turning _14_. He doesn’t know if he’s ready for this.

Especially since Wendy was starting to look older. She started paying more attention to her hair and clothes asking whether or not she looked okay before heading out to spend time with her friends. Yeah, _her_ friends. She started hanging out with Gray’s-brother’s-ex’s-sister and suddenly Natsu barely saw her anymore. Well that’s not really true they lived in the same house, so he still saw her every day, _but it felt like_ she was distancing herself from him and he didn’t like it. And he blamed Gray for a lot of it.

 _Wendy’s acting weird_ Natsu texted him that night. Wendy had come home and locked herself in her room without even saying hi. When he walked past, he could have sworn he heard her screaming into her pillow, but she wouldn’t respond when he knocked. It was driving him crazy and he had to talk to someone about it. Even if that someone was Gray.

_She didn’t even say hi when she came home_

_And she’s wearing lip gloss_

**_That doesn’t count as weird Natsu_** Gray wrote back.

_She’s. Wearing. Lip. Gloss._

_Wtf would Wendy need lip gloss for_

**Maybe she has a crush**

Natsu sucked in breath.

_Don’t say that_

**Natsu’s she like 15**

_13! Almost 14 yeah but that’s still like wayyy too young_

**I had my first crush at 12**

That…that was bait. Natsu’s not gonna ask who Gray’s crush at 12 was. Nope, not gonna happen. His phone went off again.

**Did you ask her what’s wrong?**

_She’s not talking to me_

**Ask her. But take it slow. Don’t ambush her or demand anything Natsu, just offer to listen**

_Yea alright I’ll try that_

Placing his phone down, Natsu moved across the hall and knocked on Wendy’s door.

Silence.

“Wendy, can I come again?”

“Yes.” Wendy’s soft voice rang through.

He opened the door and found the girl in bed with her sheets pulled up to her face. She lowered them to face Natsu when he kneeled beside her mattress.

“Hey.” He called softly not knowing what to say.

“Hey.” She whispered back.

He ran his fingers gently through her hair in a familiar soothing motion. He used to do this all the time when she was younger and still had stranger anxiety. He was glad to know that it still worked now, and she relaxed against his hand.

“What’s going on Wendy?”

“Nothing…”

“Are you sure there isn’t anything you want to talk about? I promise to listen?”

Silence.

Biting his lip, Natsu asked the cursed question. “Are you acting like this because you have a crush?”

Wendy’s head snapped up so fast she nearly headbutted him. The panicked look in her eyes confirmed his worst fear to be true.

“You do have a crush!” He cried backing away from the bed. This wasn’t fair! Who told his baby Wendy that she was allowed to like people!?!

“No!” She screamed and tackled him to the floor. He landed back first onto her hardware floors, but Wendy didn’t stop there. She climbed onto his chest and pressed her hands over his mouth. “Don’t say that so loud!”

“There’s no one here.” He muttered under her hands. He pried his mouth free. “No one’s gonna hear us Wendy.”

The panic slowly dissipated until exhaustion was left in its wake. She slumped onto his chest smiling gently when he resumed combing his fingers through his hair.

“If you wanna talk Wendy, I’ll listen. I won’t tell anyone anything if you don’t want me too.”

“It’s not a _crush._ Not really I just…” she buried her head deeper in Natsu’s chest and spoke in a rushed embarrassed tone. “I just think she’s pretty and I want her to think I’m pretty too. And she’s cool and smart and funny and I-…I like her. And I want her to like me too.”

There was a lot to unpack there. He would think about this more later on but for now he’s in big brother mode.

“Wendy you already are all those things. You don’t have to change yourself to get anyone’s attention. If this girl is worth it then she’ll come to you.”

“I know. Thanks, Natsu.”

“No problem”

“You promise not to tell anyone right?”

“Don’t worry Wendy. Your secrets safe, I won’t say a word.”

~

**How’d it go**

**Well?**

**Natsu.**

_Chill out snowflake_

_I feel asleep in Wendy’s room_

**Take your phone next time dipshit**

**So things are good now?**

_Yeah_

_Thanks I guess_

_Tho this all is still your fault_

_Yours and Lyon’s_

**Lyon? How?**

_Can’t say_

_Just know I’m blaming you_


	5. Not Your Average Lovers (MiraMinErza)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt: “Isn’t love all we need? Is it love?” comes from the song Honey by Kehlani. The lyrics at the top of the chapter come from the song as well
> 
> Mirajane/Erza/Minerva ot3

_I like my girls just like I like my honey; sweet_  
_A little selfish_  
_I like my women like I like my money; green_  
_A little jealous_

There seemed to be this stereotype that every woman-who-love-woman out there was soft and in turn looked for that softness in their partner.

They were the opposite of that.

It was bond to be like this given who they were.

One was Titania, Queen of the Fairy Tail Guild and One-Woman-Army

One went by M'Lady, the Mistress of the Sabertooth Guild and daughter of a tyrant

And one was the She-Devil, the other reigning Queen of Fairy Tail and one of the deadliest women alive

The amount of trauma shared between the 3 of them explained why some nights were spent sleepless staring up at the ceiling joking about scars and near-death experiences to chase away the pain of the past.

A good night for them meant all 3 of them being under the same roof sleeping in the same bed with minimal fighting over positions and covers absent from any nightmares.

Erza could count the number of times that happened on one hand.

But when they _did_ happen, when the 3 of them shuffled into Erza's large bed lazily touching before Minerva's snark and Mirajane's teasing threaten to drag the night out longer so Erza tells them both to shut the hell up and lays on top of them until they settle down and _sleep,_ those nights were worth having to listen to each others snoring through lacrimas worth it. 

And yes, their relationship was unconventional, even to Fairy Tail and Sabertooth standards.

When Lucy talked about her girlfriends she speaks of them as if they hung the moon and stars in the sky

When Mirajane talks about her girlfriends she mentions that she'd sell them both for 5 jewels

When Yukino worries about not being enough for her potential partner Minerva scoffs and says,

_'If those two can land someone like me then miracles can happen. If you need advice on getting with someone you think is out of your league, those two are experts_ '

When someone asks Erza how her girlfriends are the redhead shows them a new scar from their past sparring and tells them joyfully how she can't wait for the two to get back from their jobs so she can kick their asses again

So no, their relationship was not your typical soft sapphic romance.

But was it love? Hell yeah

And it was all they ever needed


	6. That Kind of Guy (Gratsu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing the Day 8 prompt “He was the kind of guy you wanted to kiss". It's from the song "When Boy Meets Boy" by Matt Fishel (great song!!)
> 
> Gray describes his boyfriend to his parents

“He was the kind of guy you wanted to kiss, or punch, both usually works."

Gray shoved his hands deeper in his pockets listening to the answering silence of the yard around him.

"Yeah, I know that sounds bad but I didn't mean it like that. I don't hurt him or anything, we stopped being able to really harm each other years ago. I don't know if that's because we both got stronger or because we started holding back unconsciously. Maybe its both."

Wind blew through the makeshift graveyard cooling the air around him. If Gray closed his eyes, he could pretend it was his mother's soft fingers brushing through his bangs. 

"I wanted him for so long," his fingers came up to brush against his lips "it still feels unreal."

A wide smile engulfs his face. "I can't believe he's mine now."

His smile stayed despite the tears flooding his eyes

_ "Gosh I wish you can met him" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but these are supposed to be drabbles so *shrugs*


	7. Sun, Moon, and Ocean (Luviana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 prompt: Mortal Bodies, Timeless Souls with Lucy x Juvia x Cana

At first there was darkness, then the sun  
Burning bright and so beautifully, it lite up the world illuminating all aspects of the earth.  
  
This is how the sun first saw the sea.  
  
The sun peered down into the ocean whenever it got the chance.  It loved how its rays where reflected in its waters making it seemed strikingly beautiful. It loved the soothing push and pull of the waves during the day, the sound calming the sun in ways it never expected. But most of all, the sun loved the ocean for allowing all types of creatures to experience its waves. Animals, plant life, humans, the ocean opened up for the all trying to balance for all to exist within its waters. Watching from its place in the sky, the sun could tell that the ocean was loving.  
  
And so, preched in the sky miles and miles away, the sun fell in love with the ocean. It would glisten across its love but would never be able to speak to it nor hear its response. This was destined.  
  
The sun gazed at its beloved as much as it could until the force the nature kicked in. Everyday the sun would sleep allowing the night to take control of the sky.  
  
The ocean felt transformed at night. It felt stronger, more alive for some reason it couldn't't explain so it turned to look up at the sky for answers.  
  
That is when the ocean first noticed the moon.  
  
It had a large, commanding pressence but not threateningly so. And it was beautfil, the best picture the ocean could ask for. But what the ocean loved most about the moon was its generosity. It allowed room for the stars to be visible instead of attempting to overtake them. Most importantly, its presence heightened the ocean to where it's waves pulled stronger just at the sight of it. It made the ocean stronger and the ocean loved it for that.  
  
Nestled in the earth millions of miles away, the ocean fell in love with the moon pulling off amazing displays at night to communicate its gratitude but would never be able to speak to the moon in order to know if noticed. This was destined.  
  
Every night the ocean would attempt to reach out to its love to no avail. The moon was too far away caught up in its owns thoughts.  
  
Every night the sun would lay to rest allowing the moon to rise in its place. Every night the moon would race against nature to try to get a glimpse of the sun. Every night it would be warmed by the residual sun rays, but fail at seeing the star itself.  
  
Everything the moon knows about the sun comes from the stars. They would speak of its warmth, its size, and its brightness. But the moons favorite parts of those stories is when they spoke of its care of life. The sun brought life to all the creatures bestowed under it. It took care of the creatures on Earth as if they were its children shining down on them with a level of care the moon had never heard of before. The stories the stars told lets the moon know one thing, the sun was kind. And that, the moon thought, was beautiful.  
  
And so, the moon fell in love with a being it would never see. Keep apart by their natures, the sun would rest every night allowing the moon to rise while not knowing the moon's longing for it. They would never get even a glimpse of each other for all of eternity. This was destined.  
  
Then one day something changed. Suddenly the sun was no longer in the sky, but in a human. The sun still stayed high in the sky, but the earth knew that the soul that was once inside it now walked its surface.  
  
The first thing the sun did was race to the ocean. It spent all day there speaking in a hushed soft tone to the oceans waters. The sun, now a woman, didn't make physical contact until a wave lifted from sea and pressed gently against the woman's forehead. Luckily there were no humans around to witness a rouge wave defying gravity to touch the woman declaring love to it. It was so intimate that the earth turned away to give them privacy.  
  
He checked back in on the woman that night. He found her still sitting by the ocean staring enchantedly at the sky. Watching the sun first lay eyes on the moon shouldn't have been as amusing as it was. Still the earth stayed noticing the woman's lips move in a language of the beings present would understand. Surely she could not have expected the moon to hear her? The earth supposed it didn't matter, the moon was beaming regardless.

This went on for a few months before two more fimilar presences appeared in his soils. The earth gave them privacy at first but went to find them after a checking that the new sun, moon, and oceans were working properly. He found three women, hairs of gold, blue, and brown, embracing each other as they laid under the sky. The sun was the first to react to earth's presence turning in its direction. 

He wanted to warn them of their new human bodies, of the true cruel nature of mortals, of everything. But the smile the sun gave him was one filled of centuries of wisdom going beyond the earth itself's time. 

 

> _We'll be alright we have each other_

Smilingitself, the earth turned away silently swearing to watch other the three but knowing they would not need it. They would live out their lives as mortals together before reborn into their next forms together. 

This too was destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natsu was the earth btw and #1 luviana shipper


	8. Been meaning to say hi (Juvana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mix of Day 22's prompt “I’ll suppress my feelings” and Day 6's prompt "Been meaning to say hi". Eariler in the month Mollie did some amazing trans!JuviaxGajeel headcanons and I wanted more trans!juvia content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juvana high school au. Its not explained but both Juiva and Gajeel are in the foster care system in this chapter.

Juvia did not _do_ crushes. Instead she fell head over heels in love. This is exactly why Juvia avoided feelings of romance entirely.

Her first boyfriend, one who’s name she can’t even say without repulsion, had been the first to teach her this lesson. He was older and charming at first, so she fell hard and fast before getting a chance to really know him. And sure enough, it only took days after the official start of their relationship when he began to criticize the way she dressed, how she styled her hair, the tone of her voice, and all other aspects of her he could use to make her insecure in her own skin. When she finally left him, he had filled her head with so many doubts about who she _should_ be that she still has to chase off his taunting voice in her ears every time she got dressed in the morning. Juvia’s luck with women had not gone so smoothly either. Her last girlfriend was interested in her in all the wrong ways and majority of the time she didn't feel like she was treating her like an equal partner.

Truthfully, the only positive experience she had with love came from Gajeel. So, when he announced he was transferring school districts, Juvia went to her case worker and pleaded to do the same.

Now here she was, at the school of fairies, sitting on her bench, waiting for her bus home. She liked to take time to sit here and breathe in the warm fresh air allowing it to calm her after interacting with so many nice and friendly people during school. And that was the only reason she got to the bus stop a half-hour before her bus came. Yep, there was no other reason for it because Juvia. Did. Not. Do. Crushes.

She had sat for maybe 10 minutes before the familiar sound of wheels caught her attention. Grasping her umbrella tighter, Juvia attempted to look busy staring at something across the street hoping that the sudden adrenalin running through her body was not visible.

Juvia did not do crushes, but if she had, she could certainly do worse than the brown-haired skater-girl that rode past her bus stop every day.

She knew that her name was Cana and that they shared a morning AP Literate class and afternoon Gym together. She knew that the nice girl who showed Juvia around the first week she started classes, Lucy, was Cana’s best girl friend (and ex). She knew that Cana lived with her dad, stepfather, and brother in-law whom she complained about loudly to another one of her other girl friends at the start of Literature every morning. She knew Cana had a big laugh, one that could be heard across the lunchroom, and an even bigger smile that she flashed at Juvia when she rode past every day after school. Juvia would never do more than awkwardly wave back until the girl was out of eyesight.

 _Could_ never do more than that because Juvia did not do crushes or love or –

“Hey.”

Startled, she chucked her umbrella high into the air almost smacking Cana in the face.

_Oh gosh!_

“I’m so sorry!”

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Cana gave her a wide smile as if she hadn’t almost been assaulted with a big puffy umbrella. “I shouldn’t have snuck up on you like that.”

“Well no…no you shouldn’t have.” Cana’s smile turned wider. “Sassy.” She quipped playfully. It wasn’t a criticism like Juvia would have expected. Instead it sounded like banter. It was nice. Juvia felt herself start to relax despite her pacing heart.

“Did you need something?” She asked in a tone that was not unkind but wasn’t really warm either. She wanted to play more into this banter that gave her a breathless feeling and hoped Cana would play along.

Cana’s posture changed suddenly to one of nervousness. It was jarring to Juvia who, in her many hours spent secretly observing the other girl behind blue curls, had never seen.

“Um well, we go to the same school.”

“Yes, I’m aware.”

“And I’ve seen you around a lot during class and when I’m skating home.”

“Well we do go to the same school.”

“And I just-you seem like a really cool girl you know? And I like meeting new people and I’ve been meaning to say hi so-“ she cut herself off. Looking into Juvia’s eyes, she smiled radiantly extending her hand out. “Hi, I’m Cana. I’ve seen you around and I really wanna get to know you, if that’s alright.”

And there it is. That red-hot blush she’d been pushing back crept to the surface coating her face. _There I go again._

“I already know who you are.” She took Cana’s hand in hers pulling her to sit down close on the bench. She didn’t let go as she stared down at the pavement. “I’m Juvia.” _And I already know all about you, but I can’t wait to hear it all coming from your lips._

Juvia avoided crushes because she fell in deep every time. But in this moment, with this girl, she was willing to make an exception. Besides, she had fallen for Cana way before the other girl had spoken a word.


	9. Who I am (Nali)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23's prompt “But proud I stand of who I am” with nali. Agender Lisanna x Natsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mentions of body dysphoria and bullying in this chapter.

Lisanna was 6 when they asked Natsu to marry them.

They were sitting in a field playing with their rescue cat Happy between them. Natsu had just come back from his uncles wedding and the time spent apart weighed heavily on the little 6-year old Lisanna. So, they asked Natsu to marry them. That way the next time Natsu’s dad took him out of town, Lisanna and Happy would have to come too!

It seemed like Natsu hadn’t thought about it like that. He turned bright red and immediately turned away from them. It took some coaxing, but Natsu finally warmed up to the idea and they excitedly chatted about their future married life with a big ceremony and a house and Happy. Everything was going great, until the dress came up.

“But why do _I_ have to wear the dress.” Lisanna argued back, their face turning red in resistance.

“Because!” Natsu yelled back. His face was red too but that was to be expected given how long they’ve been arguing this. “I told you that all the girls in the wedding were wearing dresses! You have to wear one too!”

“I won’t be your wife then!” This time Lisanna turned away pouting. Of course, they didn’t mean it, they were just extremely frustrated in that moment and mistakenly thought Natsu was the cause.

“Fine! I don’t wanna get married anyway!” He turned away from her again in a poor attempt to hide how deep their words affected him.

They sat stewing in silence until Natsu reached over and touched their elbow. “Do you really not wanna get married anymore?”

“No.” They answered truthfully. “But, I don’t wanna wear a dress. Do I really have to wear a dress for us to get married?”

Lisanna hated dresses. They were constricting and made people look at them different. When they wore dresses Mirajane wouldn’t let them play rough with Natsu like they usually do and Natsu’s dad always said she looked like a young lady before telling Natsu to “act like a gentleman when playing today”. For some reason, dresses made people look at Lisanna differently. There’s no way they were wearing one on their wedding day.

Natsu went quiet for a few moments so Lisanna petted Happy and pretended that his next words wouldn’t make-or-break their future.

“I know! I can wear the dress!” Natsu jumped up excitedly.

“Really?! You’d do that for me?”

“Of course, Lis, you’re my best friend. I’d do anything for you.”

They tackle-hugged him causing the two to roll down the steep hill but neither cared. They were so happy when they went home that night to tell Mirajane and Elfman that they were marring Natsu and Natsu was wearing the dress that they didn’t notice the look Mira and Elfman exchanged.

…

A few boys in school heard talk of the wedding and Natsu in a dress. Natsu hadn’t come to their usual after school meeting spot so Lisanna ran to his house. They found Natsu and Gray with split lips and bruised knuckles dragging each other up the steps.

Lisanna still doesn’t know what happened that day but Natsu had cursed about “stuck up jerks” for an entire month while his and Gray’s bruises healed.

They didn’t talk about weddings anymore after that.

….

When Lisanna was 13 Mirajane pulled them aside before they left for school.

“You know you can talk to me about anything Lis, right?” Mirajane’s expression was so open and earnest that Lisanna felt bad for not knowing what she was talking about.

“Yeah I know that Mira.”

“So, is there anything you want to tell me?” She looked pointedly at Lisanna’s borrowed clothes. Lisanna looked down at Natsu’s shirt and pants that she stole from his room months ago. There were plenty like it up in their room including shirts taken from Gray and Lyon that the boys never wore, slacks Lucy got them for their last birthday, old jackets and other clothes from Levy, and more than a couple of pants taken from Natsu’s floor. Along with them the skirts and blouses Mirajane brought for them at the start of the school year. Lisanna still wore most of them (there was a pale blue weater they really love that's soft like Happy's fur and a really pretty skirt that matches it), but their choice in clothes had definitely changed from what their sister usually brought before.

Still, they looked back up at their sister confused. “Um, no?”

“Okay.” Mirajane nodded her head rapidly. “That’s perfectly okay if you don’t know yet. There’s no rush and hey, who says you can’t explore? Just know that when or if you _do_ figure it out, you can tell me anything Lisanna.”

They didn’t answer, just hugged Mirajane tight.

…

The conversation with Mirajane made a lot more sense in the following weeks. It was easy to understand what was going through their siblings’ minds when Mirajane was offering to pay for them to get their hair cut short and Elfman was telling them how manly they looked every time he saw them wearing Natsu’s clothes.

Oddly enough, the “manly” comments bothered them just as much as the “young lady” ones did. They just wanted to be able to exist without someone peering at their clothes or hair or body to determine what label to put on them. Why couldn’t the world be like Natsu who didn’t care what Lisanna was called. In his eyes it didn’t matter what they looked like or what they were wearing, they were his Lis and that was enough for him.

(Lisanna loved him for this, but they wouldn’t tell him. Not yet.)

…

At age 15 Lisanna sat their siblings down and told the two they used they/them pronouns. It wasn’t that they were still exploring and needed time to find themself along the binary, but that they didn’t fit anywhere and trying too was stressing them out. Lisanna wasn’t ‘she’ nor ‘he’ but them. Mirajane and Elfman nearly squeezed them to death with the force of the family group hug and they loved every second of it.

..

At age 17 Natsu took them back up that hill and shyly asked if he could call them partner. Lisanna kissed-tackled him in response. They rolled down the hill again bigger and even happier than before when Natsu leaned down and whispered,

“We’re gonna get married one day.”

And Lisanna wanted it so bad. Wanted to stand at the altar in their suit waiting for their future husband to walk down the aisle. Wanted Natsu in a dress, out of a dress, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that they could both stand at the altar proudly being themselves knowing that the other accepted them in every way.

Lisanna couldn’t wait for their wedding day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levy is trans btw, I'm not sure if that came across clearly enough.  
> I also did Day 24's prompt "they mean everything to me" with Erzajane but I separated it into a separate fic since its part of an ongoing series. You can read that here https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ftlgbtales_pride2019_event/works/19314241


End file.
